


I'd Probably Jump You

by claws-n-spots (runyoubadwolf)



Series: Marichat May 2017 [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day 10, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Marichat, Marichat May, Marichat May Day 10, Oops, another reveal fic, sin - Freeform, slight sin?, they make out, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runyoubadwolf/pseuds/claws-n-spots
Summary: Marichat May Day 10 - 'What If?' || "What if I was Adrien Agreste," had been resting on the tip of Chat's tongue for a while. When he finally voiced the question, Marinette's answer was not one he'd been expecting.





	I'd Probably Jump You

“Hey Princess, what if I told you I was Adrien Agreste?” Chat had been wondering for a while what would happen if he told Marinette who he really was. Would she finally talk to him as Adrien? Would she ask Chat to stop coming over? He was hoping it was the former.

“Honestly, I’d probably jump you.” She said it so simply with a little shoulder shrug that Chat couldn’t fully comprehend what she meant. She hadn’t even stopped working on her homework. 

“Wait what do you mean?” He sat up on his elbows to look at her from his position on the floor. His confusion was evident when she spun around in her chair to face him. She realized she’d never talked about her crush on Adrien with Chat before. It just hadn’t come up.

“Oh, I guess I’ve never mentioned it. I’ve had a major crush on Adrien Agreste since he gave me his umbrella when I didn’t have one. Finding out that my best friend is also my long-time crush? My fears about talking to Adrien would vanish knowing he dresses up in a cat suit just to hang out with me. At that point I probably wouldn’t be able to control myself and start trying to make out with you.” She shrugged again and turned back to her homework.

Chat was pretty sure his body was shutting down. He couldn’t feel his limbs and his brain was only full of Marinette comprised questions. Marinette liked him? She didn’t talk to him because she liked him? Chat was her best friend? She cared this deeply about both sides of him? 

Before his brain knew what his body was doing, he had spun her chair back around. Chat slipped one hand around the back of her neck to bring her face to his while the other settled itself on her waist. She hesitated for a moment when his lips met hers. He was about to pull away when she eagerly began to return his kiss. One of Marinette’s hands clutched the front of his suit while the other snaked up to run fingers through his hair and scratch at his scalp. A low purr began to rumble in his throat. They broke away from each other after what seemed like hours, both breathing heavily. “What was that for?”

“Sorry Princess.” A green light enveloped Chat as he detransformed. Marinette closed her eyes against the sudden brightness. “I guess I wasn’t able to control myself.” When she opened her eyes, she was looking at Adrien Agreste. A very thoroughly kissed Adrien Agreste, thoroughly kissed by her, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. 

As she had anticipated, she jumped him. Literally, she jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and crushing their lips together again. The kiss was heated, lips mashing, tongues dancing. Marinette was pretty sure she’d found a new hobby, kissing Adrien/Chat. 

Marinette was a tiny thing and with the strength Adrien had built from being a superhero, he was able to support her weight easily. This being the case, he didn’t need to push Marinette against a wall but he does anyway. When a breathy gasp of delight emanates from Marinette’s mouth into his own he’s glad he did it. Honestly, whose fantasy isn’t to push someone or be pushed into a wall and made out with? Adrien was now wondering if Marinette had ever fantasized about pushing him against a wall. That would be something he could definitely get on board with.

Coming up for air wasn’t something either of them wanted to do but they needed to breath at some point. When the two broke apart, their foreheads rested against each other as they recovered. Puffs of air hitting both their faces as the two caught their breath. When Marinette spoke, her voice had a deeper, huskier tone to it which Adrien really wanted to hear more of. “Now I have a question for you, Chaton. What if I told you I was Ladybug?”

He blinked at her in surprise as she smirked up at him. “Well finding out the superhero I’ve been crushing on and my princess who I’ve been falling for are the same person would make be the luckiest black cat in the world. I probably wouldn’t be able to help myself and whisk you off to a romantic date.” He quirked a brow at her, already preparing himself to leap across Paris with her in his arms.

“Spots on.” Marinette transformed into Ladybug right before his eyes. The very second the transforming pink light faded around her, he was scooping her up and calling upon his own transformation. A moment later they were racing across the Parisian rooftops.

**Author's Note:**

> I can talk about these dorks all day. Come chat with me about it.  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/claws-n-spots


End file.
